


Thirst

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam quenches the more primal thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

"Fuck..."

Pam half-smirks, pressing her lips to Nan's neck and moving to un-zip the woman's skirt, the last pretense at being humble and good slipping away even as Pam's hand moved over Nan's stomach, scratching lightly at the skin. 

"Planning to..." 

Nan's head tilts to one side, leaving Pam an easier slope to traverse, her smirk softer still as she settles Nan back on the desk, her lips moving finally south, down over Nan's breasts, pausing there to suckle each breast, teasing the nipples to hardened peaks. Nan says nothing, barely hiding the mewl that escapes her. Normally she'd hate being so fucking vulnerable to Pam but lately she's needed this, needed her, although she fought until the need grew wholly undeniable, now she lets Pam take control of her. She barely manages to keep herself from moaning again as Pam slips between her thighs, her lips trailing still lower, fingers teasing Nan's clit. 

"Stop fucking around."

Pam smirks at her now, dipping her head so that her lips can close around Nan's clit, the other woman's body arching desperately against her mouth. She soon takes pity on Nan, pushing both her tongue and two fingers into her, twisting and teasing her ever closer to the inevitable climax. Nan all but screams, Pam's free hand clamping over her mouth to stifle it, keeping Nan from embarrassing herself. Nan is shaking when she finally comes down enough to focus. Pam smiles, saying nothing and stealing a final kiss. 

"See you around... AVL."


End file.
